


真理之杖au abo设定 （stan/kyle + chris/kyle）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 注意有两辆🚗分别是stan/kyle和真理之杖游戏里同样作为kyle侍卫的chris原作者：海狗
Relationships: Stan/Kyle
Kudos: 10





	真理之杖au abo设定 （stan/kyle + chris/kyle）

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是我想的 如果有雷到你 我负全责跟写手无关

stan承认自己除了忠诚地侍奉着精灵之王的同时，爱慕着他。  
现实总归是不会像美好的童话那样在快速经历重重所谓的困难之后走向完美的结局，强壮忠诚的alpha骑士与身为omega的国王彼此相爱，最终生儿育女，国家在二人结合之后更加繁荣兴盛……听上去很棒，不过大概只有小孩才会毫不考虑后果地觉得很棒。  
这算是身为王最信任的骑士绝对不能说出口的秘密，stan是人类，同时是少有的alpha，但是在精灵族的领域无论如何效忠，都无法抹去他是人类的事实——不过骑士的荣耀和功勋摆在那里，精灵王的信任亦是毫无保留，没人会为他的种族而故意去害他。  
这或许是stan不敢开口的理由之一，虽然他已经保持着平常心很久很久，努力压抑alpha与生俱来的兽性与冲动，但是每当在宫殿的王座上见到kyle；在战场上伴随在他左右或是征战归来带着血与热的兴奋被kyle热情地握住手腕时，stan就忍不住想要幻想，幻想能够亲口说出自己对他的爱意，并紧紧的拥抱他。那将是怎样的感觉呢？  
stan注视着kyle的侧脸，肤色偏白的脸庞上是身为王的庄重神情，在关乎种族生存的问题面前，他同样会刻薄且愤怒，甚至会更加的严厉。  
但是在stan看来那是可爱而迷人的——因为stan见过Kyle碧绿的眼眸里露出欣慰时的模样，温柔的眼底泛着的光亮像是妖精飞过水面时激起的波浪，拍打在stan滚热的心中，让他总是很难按捺住内心的欲火，最后只能在他人所不知的私密场所来解决生理需求。  
对着自己所效忠的王撸管，简直是最大逆不道的行为。  
stan无法停止，满脑子都是kyle微卷的红色短发和他的眼睛，他的一切……  
“stan。”  
“stan.....？？”  
“——嘿，伟大的精灵王在叫你的名字，stan！”  
stan吓了一跳，直到看到chris那张愤怒的脸之后，他才终于彻底地回过神。  
仅仅是暂时休战修整时普通的例行会议，国王的亲卫也要随侍国王的左右，stan和chris，最高阶的骑士，同时也是最善战的勇士——不过这次，骑士大人中的一位开了小差。  
“哦，抱歉，我的王.....——”stan甚至没能想好要如何为自己开脱，chris严肃的眼睛在死死盯着自己，仿佛是在质问他为什么会做出如此失礼的行为，stan不是很喜欢chris，这位骑士做事果断强硬，而且过于地警惕和无趣，仿佛除了kyle之外他再无可信任之人。  
stan皱起眉与chris对视，即便声音极低，但在气势上他不打算低chris一头。  
“chris，回到你的位置吧。”kyle冲chris挥挥手，chris从stan的面前撤回到kyle身边，将手背在身后，仿佛一座没有生气的雕像。“也许我的骑士是累了，毕竟昨天他才浑身是血地从前线的战场上回到这里，我说对吗？stan？”  
精灵王对骑士总是很包容的，尽管会惹来他人的嫉妒，但是精灵王并不会丝毫吝啬喜爱——特别是对于stan，他格外在乎stan，不过kyle认为他并不能完全看透stan的内心，那使得他作为勇敢无畏的王第一次感到迷茫。  
感情总是让理智的心逐渐迷茫，stan所不知道的是，kyle也存在着和他一样的越级感情，kyle觉得那关乎爱情和性，不过因种种介意stan心情的理由，kyle并没有直白地对stan表达过自己的感情。  
双向的不为人知的暗恋也许是这世界上最无奈最令人火大的错过了。  
“啊，我愿意接受惩罚。王啊...”stan叹息一声，走到kyle的面前，在左右的注视下单膝跪地，“这样的错误我不会再犯。”stan诚恳开口的同时中途瞥了面无表情的chris一眼——这个黄头发的男人果然不讨人喜欢，甚至令stan感到火大，已经不是alpha生理上的互相排斥能解释清楚的火大。  
不过骑士是不会把私人情绪带到工作上的，下一秒钟，他便转移视线，望向并未有任何怒意，反而带着些许微笑看向自己的kyle。  
“那么我便惩罚你今天早点休息，并赐给你上好的葡萄酒。”kyle笑着说，王的命令和惩罚没人会反对，特别走神的对象还是战功显赫的首席骑士先生。  
“是，我的王。”stan顺从地站起身朝kyle鞠躬，然后在侍从的陪同下离开了国王所在的帐篷。

刚才的一切都显得很失礼。走出帐篷时，stan终于忍不住用手按了按略有些麻木的额头，与敌人奋力厮杀时拉伤的肌肉不知从什么时候开始变得酸痛，胸前和肩头的擦伤也在火辣辣的刺痛，stan这才恍惚地记起来他昨天刚从战场归来，生与死的界限只有敌人的刀剑是否挥得足够有力，直到他们能砍下精灵王的骑士的头颅——很显然，stan的刀剑挥得挥得更有力一些，昨天他杀了很多人，尸体堆成山时散发出的血腥味令他残忍地兴奋，这是个不大人道的生理习惯，但也确实有理由变成这样。  
stan处于发情期。发情期是糟糕的状态，大敌当前，精灵王与巫师王的战争处于白热化阶段，stan不可能安然窝在家里静静等待灼热又冲动的身体欲望缓慢消散，他也不是很敢与一个不熟悉的omega发生关系，alpha冲动起来会不受控制的标记与他同床的Omega，心系kyle的stan不可能会允许自己有犯低级错误的机会。  
目前唯一能抑制alpha发情行为的药剂拥有很大的副作用，如果体质敏感还会让一个alpha在短期内性情出现变化，这导致了本就对血的味道敏感的stan更加兴奋，甚至在杀人的时候脑海中都会浮现出爱人的模样……  
“啊，见鬼。”stan忍不住骂道，发情期还有几天才能消退，可是现在stan就已经出现恍惚和走神的状态，这是致命的。  
“骑士大人，您还好么？”守卫在帐篷周围的士兵关切地问道，他们看出了stan的反常。  
“很糟糕，我想我该回家了。”stan勉强扯出微笑与士兵们道别，kyle是对的，他需要提前离开，如果再继续看着kyle,stan不知道自己会继续失态到何种地步。  
单恋是痛苦的，对于一个成熟的，年轻气盛血气方刚的alpha来说更是煎熬。  
stan迈着沉重的步子回到自己的帐篷里，擦洗身体，换下旧衣服，最后躺在床上吃些抑制冲动的药物，这些平日里做起来再简单不过的事情在燥热难熬的状态下都进行得极为缓慢……无法在黑暗中合眼的stan看着帐篷黑漆漆的篷顶，幻想中的画面再次袭来，在那些幻影中，stan看到了衣衫松松垮垮披在身上的kyle，他的眼睛里满是笑意，泛着水光的唇齿间有喜悦的弧度，他棱角分明的修长双手做出邀请的姿势，stan向虚空中乱抓了一把，仿佛真的抓住kyle的手，之后红发的国王渐渐缠上stan的身体，想湖水精灵一样柔软的身躯蹭着欲火中烧的stan每一处敏感点，包括下半身那敏感的硬热部位……  
“干...kyle”stan轻哼一声，忍不住把裤子褪到腿窝附近，用手掌握住仅凭幻想便挺立起来的欲望源泉，虚幻在热烈的情感面前变得极为真实，他无法控制满溢的情感，或许直接冲到kyle的面前亲口告诉他所有的想法才是正确摆脱痛苦的选择。很快地，stan在发情期第一次得到发泄，他喘着气，从床上坐起来在昏暗的烛光中看向自己已然沾满精液的手掌，如此失礼的行为，如果被kyle得知，他会怎样看待呢？stan不禁思考，痛苦的爱日夜折磨着stan，终于在这次无法继续忍受，stan默默擦干净手，没事人似得下床离开帐篷——stan想要见kyle，即使什么都不做，静静地以下级的身份去看他一眼也好。  
于是他这样做了，在夜深人静，唯有值夜守卫巡视的时刻，stan偷偷走到kyle所在的还点着烛火的帐篷前。  
明明已经夜深却还是没有休息，stan有些惊讶，毕竟kyle自从亲自到驻扎营地指挥作战后，他都严格的执行着规律作息，此时还亮着烛火很是难得。或许是神眷顾着，stan想，神灵安排他们在深夜见面，没有其他人的打扰。  
这是最好不过的事情。  
国王所在的帐篷外把守的士兵不见了，stan惊讶地看向四周，其他帐篷外都有游走的巡视士兵，唯独这里没有，如果没有特殊原因，那便是守卫的失职。stan有些生气的同时认为现在并不是召集巡视士兵来问责的时间，他好奇地掀起帐篷的一角，试图偷看kyle到底在干什么。  
stan想过kyle可能会在读书，他以前总是喜欢在安静的深夜做这件事，但是蜡烛昏暗的光还映照出另一个人影。  
chris也在里面。  
stan愣在原地，他从没在闲暇时间见过chris，平时stan前来找kyle以各种公共理由独处时，也没见过chris在场或是在自己之后出现……为什么会在这样的深夜，在没有守卫把守帐篷的前提下与kyle共处？本想立刻进去的stan向后退了退，维持偷看缝隙的状态，继续看向帐篷里面。  
kyle没有穿正装，身上是宽松搭着的洁白丝绸睡衣，跟stan幻想着与kyle欢爱时他穿的那套简直一模一样……他看向chris的神色很放松，甚至有些暧昧，再看chris，平日里极为严肃苛刻的面容上露出缓和的表情，他没有穿骑士铠甲，也同样没穿正装，普通的一套淡绿色的日常服饰，仿佛他是这里的常客……  
这太他妈奇怪了。stan感觉自己似乎撞到了什么诡异的气氛里无法脱出，直觉告诉他应该立刻离开，但是stan的身体此时像灌铅一样沉重，根本挪不动半步。  
“已经按您吩咐把守卫暂时撤离了。”chris开口道，把腰间的佩剑拆下来放到桌上，“不过这样做可能会被巫师王钻空子……我怕……”  
“没什么可怕的，chris。”kyle朝chris挥挥手，就像上午命令他停止责备stan回到自己位置时一样，但是这次，他的意思并不是让chris离开，而是让他走近一些，“那个见鬼的胖子也需要休息，人类的身体比你想像的还要容易疲倦。”  
“希望是这样，其实即便守卫在，他们也绝不敢说什么，不然我会让他们知道质疑精灵王的代价。”chris皱着眉头说。  
“但是我希望尽可能地保密。”stan无所谓的摇摇头，在chris的注视下脱掉上衣，裸露的肌体散发出omega的信息素气味，很快满溢了整个帐篷，并透过stan撩开的缝隙，钻入stan敏感的鼻腔。  
stan浑身一颤，他当然闻到过kyle身上的气味，但是现在的味道具备着主动求欢时才会散发的发情的气味……kyle在邀请chris？stan酸楚地想，chris接下来的动作印证了他的猜想。黄发的强壮骑士被omega信息素的味道吸引，他同样脱掉衣服，具有相当侵略性的alpha信息素同样慢慢扩散。  
“我需要你，chris，在这艰难时刻。”kyle说道，用手抓住chris的手腕把他带到自己身边，chris顺从地在kyle的指引下将他搂在怀中，试图用小心翼翼的亲吻来挑起彼此更多的性欲。  
“无论您的要求是什么我都会照办，亲爱的王。”chris低声在kyle的耳边说，他不确认自己是否对kyle产生了除主从外的感情——不知从什么时候开始，kyle选择chris成为自己在发情期疏解欲望的人选，omega的特殊体质无法使王独自一人熬过艰难的时期，他想过让stan来做这件事，但往往就是真实的爱情总让人小心翼翼无法真切吐露，反倒是性事可以随便决定。  
chris并不打算细想他与kyle之间的关系，忠诚是他作为骑士的信条，只要是kyle想要让他做的事情，他不会有任何拒绝的想法。  
事实证明，他所憧憬爱戴的国王是完美的，无论是肉体，还是信息素的气味，或是他吸引alpha并取悦对方身体的方式。  
chris看着kyle毫无瑕疵的纤细手腕，它正牵引着自己的手去抚摸他雪白的双乳，不知为什么，chris觉得他动作认真又草率，就像是有心事一般，但是弹性满满的柔软胸脯舒适的触感让一向冷静敏锐的严肃骑士乱了心智。  
kyle挑起眉轻轻哼了一声，chris的大手上有粗糙的茧，那是经历无数次战争后的痕迹，掌心摩擦柔嫩的皮肤时瘙痒又火热的感觉令kyle敏感地抖了抖。  
“我觉得我像在做梦，每一次做这种事，我只是骑士，怎么配触摸王呢？”chris意外地话变得多了起来，他慌乱，沉沦，目不转睛地看着kyle一点点缠上来，他抽回双手搂住chris的脖子，急切地去紧紧贴着chris的身体。并用腿蹭着他的裆。chris的下半身自然因kyle的主动而起了反应，现在，他的殿下像只发情的猫，一个劲在自己身上蹭来蹭去……Omgea渴望着爱抚。  
“不用说这些毫无意义的话。”kyle闷闷地说，用手胡乱抚摸着chris赤裸着上身，并一路向下去用手隔着薄薄的麻布裤子握住那一团又硬又火热的东西，“还挺大的，放出来看看如何？我的骑士……”  
手里心动的尺寸在慢慢胀大，kyle急切的想要得到，那源于生理失控的诉求，雌穴因此兴奋地流出汁液弄湿了内裤，kyle悄悄夹紧下半身，迫不及待褪下滑溜溜的丝绸睡裤，那东西隔着内裤一层薄薄的布料触感更烫。  
“好急……”chris的声线变得沙哑，用手挑开内裤让那大家伙解放出来。kyle向下一看，惊喜的很：颜色偏深的性器又粗又长，布满了狰狞的青筋，饱满硕大的龟头泛着红，弹出来的瞬间就抵在kyle的小腹上蹭来蹭去，kyle又紧张又兴奋还有些害怕，一想到这么大的阴茎马上要插入雌穴来回搅动，就忍不住流出水来，但是又因为担心这东西如果不小心插入腔口里……kyle纠结了半天，忍不住把身上麻烦的衣料全脱下来，让那东西与自己的身体完全相贴，腥热的气息让他没办法顾虑重重，只想着让chris赶快填满自己的空虚。kyle皱起眉头，小穴里痒得厉害，看着眼前的肉棒吃不进去更是饥渴万分，chris鬼使神差地伸手去摸了两把，肉棒兴奋的吐出一股透明的前液，沾在kyle柔软的腹肌之间。  
在帐篷外看呆的stan有一瞬间并不相信自己的眼睛和耳朵，但是他确乎看到了浑身赤裸的爱人正在投入另一个alpha男人的怀中……灵魂都冰冷的几乎僵硬，stan眼睛都不眨一下，他想停下偷看，逃离这是非之地。但是恶魔似乎在抓着他的脚腕，嫉妒与莫名愤怒化为锁链，拴住他的双手……  
kyle不想让繁锁的前戏加深被欲望灼烧的折磨。他回抱住chris，牵引着这高大的男人，把他压在床上顺势骑到他的身上。chris不得不伸手去扶住kyle的细腰，并顺手忍不住去揩了两把油，他的国王现在兴奋到顶端，急促喘息着的同时主动翘起浑圆的洁白臀瓣去摩擦着chris那硬热滚烫如烙铁的粗长肉棒。chris能闻到kyle身上浓郁的信息素气味，那令他迷醉的同时，不由得向上顶胯，去撞开臀缝之间泛着湿热气息的紧致雌穴……  
“……快点……”kyle向后挺直胸脯，撑起下半身，用手扶着chris的肉棒对准了雌穴慢慢坐下去，根本不容他有反应时间。  
“.....哈......遵命....”chris窘迫地回答，虽然不是第一次同床做爱，但是每一次chris都很紧张，像做梦一样。几乎全裸的kyle正坐在自己的身上努力用淫水泛滥的雌穴吃进硕大的肉棒……chris能感觉到那饥渴的小穴不住地舔咬着硕大的龟头，柔软的穴肉在努力跟着吮吸，就连硬邦邦的小豆都兴奋的发亮，在柱身蹭到小豆的时候，kyle抑制不住呻吟，甜腻得chris差点不相信自己的耳朵。  
“哈……嗯……里面……”kyle浑身颤抖着慢慢吞下肉棒，这根东西伟岸得很，即使是使用过多次的此穴也无法第一时间彻底吃进全部，就连龟头挤进去都显得那么艰难，但是越是这样，贪婪的小穴反而馋得紧，kyle只能羞耻地分大双腿，让自己的雌穴完全暴露在chris眼底，然后缓缓扭动身体让肉棒缓缓进入……穴肉被完全撑开的感觉刺激又舒服，kyle只能羞耻又兴奋地微微仰头换气，一面用手去扒开满胀的穴口，试图让这巨物再进的深一些。他知道这样的姿势过于羞耻和色气，但是面对欲望，他并不能停下来，反而沉迷于寻找穴心的每一处敏感点。  
chris同样不太好受，硕大的性器挤进狭窄的穴肉里缓慢前行，有些痛还被吸得死死，他不得不抱紧kyle，将脸埋在硕大柔软的胸脯里轻轻啃咬来缓解这刺激的感觉，  
“王啊，你里面好热……”chris忍不住开口，尽管作为部下，这样的话太失礼越界。但是事到如今，为欢愉所笼罩之时，并没有人会在意。  
“哈啊…！”kyle失声惊叫，那来源于chris突然收紧手臂的一顶胯，这一顶肉棒几乎全部没入，粗实的根部把雌穴撑开成一个饱满的圆形，粉嫩的穴肉泛着莹莹水光，稍微动一下淫水都会泛滥成灾。  
chris忍不住笑着把手插到kyle的短发里，伸出舌头去轻舔他微张的双唇，kyle看着他那双亮晶晶的眼睛，里面有一丝狡黠，还有满满的渴求。  
“……你快动……”kyle扶住chris的肩膀，满脸绯红像是能滴出水一样，“干我……”  
“乐意之至。”chris话音刚落，扣紧kyle的腰肢就主动向上顶胯，kyle不得不跟着他的动作来回上下活动，每一次都进的又深又狠，龟头击打着敏感的腔口，腔壁不可避地抽动着，既疼又快感连连，kyle有些害怕，chris的腰力比之前似乎要强得多，照这样下去怕不是操个几十下就要撞开脆弱的腔口……但是接二连三袭来的快感却让kyle恋恋不舍，肉棒反复捣弄和蹂躏几乎要把穴肉的褶皱都碾平，交合的啪啪声混合着淫靡的水声响得透彻，kyle不得不抓紧chris的肩膀，浪叫声几乎破了音。  
尽管对于chris来说，这淫靡的叫喊无比悦耳，但是stan却已经被阴沉低落的情绪笼罩着，完全处于无法释怀的心境中。  
他看着赤裸相拥的国王与骑士，在无法直视的色情交合中扭动着彼此的身体，他们像是合为一体无法分开，倒像极了流传在孩子们之间的国王与骑士的美满童话。  
只不过那个骑士并不是stan而是chris。  
为什么不能是stan呢？  
stan嘴唇颤抖着，他攥紧拳头，直到掌心被指甲挤压穿透皮肉流出血来。  
是啊，同样是骑士。  
不堪入目的情事还在继续。  
chris 用力扣住kyle的大腿，把人重重地压在身下主动地去反复狠狠抽刺，直到小穴外翻的粉嫩穴肉都被弄出白色的泡沫，弄湿kyle的大腿根。  
缠绵的姿势不断在单纯追求快感的过程中变换着，chris紧接着把kyle的双腿扛上肩膀一下一下地在他身体里进进出出，每一下都全根插入再全根脱出，如此往复，小穴被操得红润又软烂，想合拢都做不到。  
“……嗯……哈……”欲望得到满足的发情omega满脑子都只剩下做爱这一件事，所以即使维持着这么羞耻的动作他都没时间去觉得丢脸，反而在看到chris的大家伙进入小穴的时候露出意味不明的笑意。高潮随之而来，在肉棒进进出出的同时往外飞溅着兴奋的淫水并逐渐被打成白沫黏在柱身和穴肉之间  
在kyle的耳边亲了又亲，用手扳过他的脸蛋，咬住微张的唇与他接吻，kyle也不拒绝，舌头跟chris交缠在一起，并在激烈的交合中下意识地用手去抚摸自己的腹部，一阵阵微妙的痛感来自于肉棒顶到腔口时冲击产生的震颤……chris的动作渐渐慢下来了，囊袋拍打在穴口的声音清脆响亮，一股热流顺着他汗湿的身体一路向下，凝聚在仍然硬热如铁的肉棒上，最终，他扣紧kyle的身体，在生殖腔深处射出滚热浓稠的精液，灼热的液体灌满身体的爽快感让kyle欢愉得浑身抽搐，他在此刻同chris一同达到高潮，又一个循环的发情期在寂静的夜晚得以完成。  
随着chris的退出，精液流淌到床铺上积出水洼，kyle喘息着，久久回味着高潮过后的舒适余韵。  
stan在帐篷外看完了整个全程，他们甚至没能察觉外面有人在偷窥……stan面无表情地看着自己的下半身，全程他都在注视着在剧烈的欢爱中逐渐浑身湿透的kyle那诱人性感的模样，所以即便是无限的酸楚和烦躁，他还是理所当然地硬着，耻辱的暴露出生理的渴望。  
就像一个求而不得的可怜虫。stan自嘲的想着，突然认为一切之前坚守的骑士教义和上下级观念在嫉妒面前是如此的脆弱。

“...kyle，你还好吗？”chris穿好衣服回头看了眼躺在床上的kyle，他的任务已经完成，没必要在omega进入暂时贤者模式时去冒犯——无论刚才如何表现出浪荡模样，chris始终认为kyle的地位无法撼动。  
还好的意思是询问是否继续。kyle沉默一会，他总觉得有一双炽热的眼睛已经将一切都看在眼里，但是发情期会除了性欲外弱化其他的感官和洞察力，他想起stan，虽然很可能会愧对一直做这件事的chris，但是他更想要和stan这么做。  
“没事了，你可以回去了，chris。”kyle开口道，在床上挪动身体，接下来似乎自己解决就可以顺理成章度过了，再做下去怕是明天无法及时起床。  
“是。”chris没有多说其他的话，一旦恢复工作状态，他就似乎能把私情放在一边。帐篷外的stan听到chris的脚步声越来越近，他不得不起身躲在侧面，看chris环顾四周确认没人之后，越走越远。  
帐帘掀开时stan闻到了浓郁的纵欲过度后的咸湿气味，其中混合着的多数是kyle的信息素，或许此刻失去理智才能得到昔日里求而不得的东西，一想到刚才那一幕幕画面带来的痛苦，stan就攥紧拳头从侧面走出，不知用了多少的勇气猛地掀开帐帘走入帐篷。  
stan的突然出现吓了kyle一大跳，他正打算清理身体后赶快休息，另一股浓郁的alpha信息素气味随着stan的到来而刺激着他好不容易平息下来的欲望。  
“stan？....”kyle惊讶地半张着嘴，有些尴尬地望向stan，他红彤彤的眼眶，像是刚流过泪，脸颊上的红晕意味着他不可控地兴奋——他的骑士在发情，无论从哪个方面来看。  
“.....你为什么在这....”  
“请宽恕我的罪行吧，王，虽然我知道那不可能。”stan长叹一声，耷拉着眉毛走到kyle的床边，急切地抓住他的手腕，多么失礼的动作，stan嘲讽着自己，但是chris同样这么做了。  
“我看见了你和chris做的事情，从开始，到结束。”stan一字一句地诚恳说着，并理所当然看到kyle的脸色逐渐发白，表情也跟着因羞耻而紧张窘迫。  
“....你看到什么了？.....stan？为什么——”  
“——为什么不选择我呢，kyle。我对你的爱意比起chris，更多的是永世的渴求和爱！”stan激动地打断stan的话，他的力气远比kyle大得多，所以扯住手腕将人抱紧更是不费吹灰之力。  
“...stan，不，你要听我解释。”kyle没想到stan会对自己表白，喜悦的同时，却不知该如何向他表达，“我只是....”  
“我以为你会在我抱紧你的一刻叫chris来杀了我。”stan安静的抱着kyle，如愿以偿，双手在嫩滑的肌肤间游离，那是丝绸般的触感，舒适的同时撩拨起他更多的欲望，尽管这具身体刚被他人所抚弄，甚至留下了不浅的痕迹。  
“.....stan，事情不是你想的那样，我和chris....”  
kyle急于表达自己，但是却一直在被stan打断，他开始懊恼了，身体在alpha的有力怀抱中逐渐变软，颤抖，再这样下去，怕是真没时间解释，而是直接进入沉默的肌肤相亲环节……  
看来发情的alpha先生确实不打算给他解释的时间。  
“不必解释，kyle，你只需要知道我是如此爱你便好。”stan急切地脱掉裤子，硬了一晚上的性器终于有机会得以释放，类似的情景几乎每次度过这个时期他都会在脑内幻想一遍，兽欲提供了勇气和叛逆，不然换做平时stan是绝对不会越级。  
“.....stan，你....”进展太快了，kyle不知道该以什么心情面对，原本会经历告白磨合的理想关系现在直接进入上床做爱的环节，未免过于突然，但是他无法拒绝stan，那是他同样爱慕着的骑士，与对其他人的感情完全不同。  
正因不同，才会让节奏慢了下来。  
炽热的性器毫不犹豫地在stan分开kyle的双腿时整根插入雌穴，stan怕自己如果动作不够快就会产生迟疑，他不想再错过任何机会了，懦弱不会得到好的结果。  
“唔……stan！”那巨物尺寸与chris相仿，甚至还要大上几分，重新挑起的情绪开始灼烧，kyle不由自主搂住stan的脖子，动作亲昵又暧昧。  
stan轻笑一声，表示对kyle的动作十分满意，跳动的欲望让他狠狠的抽插，还残留着精液的雌穴里进出很顺畅，尽管stan觉得这黏滑的感觉有些恶心，但是事到如今已经管不了那么多。

stan亲了亲kyle的脖颈，用犬齿刮蹭着脖颈上暗青色的血管位置，“kyle，舒服吗？王....我是爱着你的啊....”  
“别……疼....”疼痛和快感交织在一起，让kyle神志不清，他嗯嗯啊啊说不出完整的句子，用手扶着肚子的同时还忍不住去扭动腰肢取悦体内的巨物，那东西似乎把小腹一下都撑得硬邦邦，稍微一动就能蹭到小豆高潮到喷出一股股潮水。  
“我这是让你舒服，坚持一下吧。kyle……”stan说着，看似温柔地吻掉他脸上的泪珠，下半身却莽撞得很，猛烈地抽刺让kyle猝不及防，差点就疼到翻白眼。  
“呜……哈啊…………”  
呻吟中含糊不清的呼痛多少让stan拾起了一些理智，他暂停片刻，力道稍稍轻一些，但是穴肉紧紧地夹得他很受不了，脑子都快变成团分不清个数的浆糊。  
stan反复蹂躏着kyle敏感又脆弱的腔口，发泄心中的不满同时沉迷于kyle的身体。肉棒表面暴起的青筋在不断与穴肉的褶皱互相刮蹭，敏感点被狠狠的进攻，使得kyle不由自主跟着stan的动作大幅度地动起来，这下被撑大的雌穴算是进不去任何东西，随着肉棒的进进出出，粉嫩的穴肉被粗鲁地带进带出，软烂嫩红的肉瓣流淌出黏糊清澈的淫液，使得交合的声音越发腻歪淫靡，stan狠狠地揉捏着kyle的臀瓣，粗硬发红的巨物插得小穴里汁水飞溅。  
“啊……啊嗯！妈的……好满……”kyle浪叫得嗓子都有些沙哑了，根本无法顾得上外头巡视的是士兵是否会听到。疼痛刺激着Omega发情的神经，逐渐变成源源不断的快感一阵阵刺激他的身体与理智，kyle捂着小腹浑身颤抖，雌穴抽搐翕动，即使被两根肉刃同时贯穿，还是饥渴地去收紧内壁吮吸不断流出前液的龟头……大概是实在受不了过激的快感，小穴喷出一大股潮水，kyle惊叫一声，压着膀胱的肉棒狠狠一挺，让他感到失禁一般的无可奈何，随之就边潮吹着边给操尿了出来，kyle欲哭无泪的看着雌穴汩汩流出淡黄的尿液，完全弄湿了落赤裸的身体，洁癖一时发作开始忍受不了。  
“放开我…………啊！”口头的求饶换来的是alpha粗重的喘息声以及更为强力的操干，尿液还在流淌着，仿佛每插一下就要流出来一股。  
“抱歉，抱歉，我的王，我理应在此时被恶魔惩罚——”stan不停地道歉，他的眼尾红的透彻甚至有些恐怖，野兽的本性得以解放，尽管有规矩加身也难以舒服，反复抽插带来了冲动，如愿以偿得以抱紧kyle的stan很恍惚地继续开口，“我要射了……”  
kyle听着那热辣又低沉的耳语，兴奋得脸色又红几分，稍稍侧过头想去看stan，stan便主动咬住他的唇瓣，就想刚才看到他与chris做的那样，与kyle交换了一个深吻。  
反复抽插几十下过后stan才放过kyle红肿的嘴唇，他皱起眉头低吼一声咬住kyle的肩头，下身顶胯的动作越发猛烈。  
“啊……啊啊！……要出来了……”kyle慌张地叫着，求助似的看向面前的stan，stan见状心软不少，张开手臂抱紧了kyle去不听抚摸他颤抖不止的小腹，“……抱歉，抱歉我的王……”  
犬齿咬破了肩部留下血糊糊的牙印，stan顶到穴心停滞片刻，大量滚热的精液顿时全都射进kyle的雌穴里，那热度连stan也感觉得到，精液包裹了雌穴也包裹住了胀大到极致的性器，因为量大顺着穴缝流出体外。射完了的stan缓缓地磨蹭两下，并没有要出去的意思，只是插在原处，从后面搂紧了kyle去用手捏他的乳头。  
“哈…我爱着你，kyle，我一定要亲口对你说……”他低声说着，亲了口kyle的脸颊，无比深情。尽管如愿以偿，却只能在kyle已经被射满别的男人的精液的雌穴里抽插，有了精液的润滑进出得格外滑溜，那种彻底被打湿，一进一出都会带着他人腥热的精液的感觉很奇异，stan向下看了一眼，被精液包裹的肉棒抽插得小穴周围全是白色的沫子，黏糊糊得跟肉棒拉出一缕缕黏丝，色气得没眼看，stan阴沉的脸上浮现出绯红色，下身一紧，把尿道里残留的精水全都射入深处——尽管stan心情仍然混乱，但是没办法，现在排解彼此的欲望是重中之重。

“……装不下了……哈啊……”kyle垂着眉毛生理泪刷刷往下流，他想要向stan索吻，伸出舌尖跟着他的动作摇摇晃晃，像只断线风筝，stan忍不住凑上去跟他接吻，安抚似得摸着他的小腹，又摸下去逗弄他硬邦邦的小豆，“kyle……”  
“stan……抱我……啊嗯～”kyle身子向前倾，stan也不阻止他，饶有趣味的用胳膊支着身体将kyle裸露的脊背视奸了个彻底。  
得到满足的alpha慢慢退出kyle的身体，精液决堤似得从小穴里冲出来，沾满了大腿和小腹。stan仍然吻着kyle，stan则还跃跃欲试的从后面搂住kyle的腰，亲吻他毫无一丝伤疤的肩头，同时用大手放肆地把kyle从头到尾摸了个遍，把精液抹在他的身体上，精液的腥味让kyle觉得自己泡在肮脏的黏液里几乎窒息，但是他停不下来，微微隆起的小腹一个劲摩擦stan仍硬着的肉棒，似乎想得到最后的安抚……  
“你不想我走吗，kyle。”stan搂紧kyle躺在床上，情欲溅退，但是他还是选择将性器埋入爱人的身体里，与他相拥。  
kyle呓语一般发出低哑的声音，身体慢慢扭动着，肉棒灌满雌穴的感觉让他贪恋，纵使很多事情都还没来得及解释，他还是很满意目前的状况。  
“别走，留下来吧，stan，无论你怎么想。”

蜡烛已经燃尽，恢复些许理智的stan感受着怀中人的热度。  
或许等到天亮之后，很多事就会发生微妙的改变了。


End file.
